


We Wish You A Merry Vicmas

by longlosttimelady



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas (Vicmas) songs, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, Song parodies, Vicmas, Yuuri knows what holiday is really on December 25th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlosttimelady/pseuds/longlosttimelady
Summary: Victor discovers that Yuuri has his own versions of Christmas songs.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	We Wish You A Merry Vicmas

**Author's Note:**

> This idea got into my brain and demanded to be written.

Victor had never really paid much attention to Christmas music. Between preparing for the Grand Prix Final and Nationals, and his birthday (which of course was always during nationals) Christmas was always more of a background thing, something that happened but was easily ignored for more important things.

But he was pretty sure that those were not the lyrics to “Oh Holy Night.”

They were at Yuuri’s final Grand Prix qualifier, it was mid-November, there was Christmas music playing in all the stores, Yuuri was singing along.

Or so it seemed.

“Oh Holy night, his blades are brightly shining, 

This is the night of our dear Victor’s birth…”

He surely must be hearing that wrong. Yuuri was singing quietly under his breath after all, there’s no way he heard what he thought he heard.

-

It happened again the next week.

They were at home and Yuuri had been humming Christmas carols to himself all morning. Victor came into the kitchen after his shower to find Yuuri cooking lunch, skipping and bouncing slightly along with the current tune.

  
  


“I saw him skate on vicmas day

On vicmas day

On vicmas day

I saw him skate on vicmas day, 

On vicmas day on the tv…”

“What was that you were singing love?” Victor asked,startling Yuuri slightly. Yuuri’s cheeks immediately turned a lovely shade of pink.

“Oh, um, nothing really, just a *cough*mas carol I’ve had stuck in my head.”

Victor decided to let it go in favor of eating the delicious smelling food that Yuuri was just finishing.

-

Victor watched sadly as Yuuri left to take Makkachin on her walk, alone. Victor had had the misfortune of landing on a patch of ice earlier (he’s a Russian figure skating champion, he does NOT slip on ice, clearly there had been other forces at work, despite what Yuuri said) and was now stuck sitting on an ice pack for the foreseeable future.

He decided that a change of scenery would be nice, so he moved over to sit next to the slightly open window to watch Yuuri and Makka come and go.

At first they were not visible, but then…

“Here comes Makkachin 

Here comes Makkachin,”

Despite the distance, Victor was certain he heard it right that time. Makkachin and Santa Claus sounded nothing alike after all.

“Through Saint Petersburg

Bringing good cheer to all who are near

It's Vicmas time again…”

Unfortunately they were too far away for Victor to hear any more.

-

“O come all ye skaters

Singles pairs and ice dance

O come ye o come ye to the Olympics”

Victor was definitely starting to notice a theme to what he was overhearing.

“O come let us adore him, o come let us adore him, o come let us adore him, Nikiforov”

Or maybe he really was imagining it, maybe he really was as vain as Yura kept accusing him of being.

-

As December progressed, Victor started hearing Yuuri’s “Christmas” songs more and more. They were always sung too quietly for Victor to confirm what words Yuuri was actually singing, and Yuuri always stopped when he realized someone was nearby, so Victor still wasn’t sure if he was hearing them right.

One day during warm ups he heard a new one as Yuuri passed by.

“Skating around the Vicmas rink

It’s a happy holiday,

Everyone skating merrily

In their own or rented skates.”

There definitely seemed to be a skating theme to all the songs that he was hearing, which was adorable (assuming he wasn’t just losing his mind), but he needed confirmation.

As he watched Yuuri skate away to the other side of the rink, Victor pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Phichit.

**To: Phichit**

Does Yuuri have his own versions of christmas songs?

The reply was almost instant, because of course Phichit would have his phone glued to his hand.

**From: Phichit**

I think you mean Vicmas songs

But yes

He’s been singing them since before he came to america, but I think he makes up new ones every year

Have you heard Victor Baby yet? I bet he sings it all the time now that he’s actually living with you

**To: Phichit**

Vicmas? Victor Baby? I’m sensing a theme here

I thought they were all about skating

**From: Phichit**

Yup. and nope, they’re all about you. Or at least that’s the overall theme. skating is obviously part of the Vicmas theme

Yuuri always insisted that there was a much more important birthday to celebrate on December 25th than some guy who has been dead for over 2000 years and probably wasn’t even born in december anyway ;)

**To: Phichit**

Oh my god! That’s adorable!

Wait, what’s Victor Baby?

**From: Phichit**

;)

“VICTOR! GET OFF YOUR PHONE AND START WARMING UP!”

Oops.

-

Two days later he heard another one as Yuuri was cooling down after his practice. Yura had just come in and was already yelling at someone about something.

“Yura the angry kitten

Has a very scowly face

And if you ever saw it…”

Victor decided to try to catch up and follow Yuuri so he could hear more of this one, it sounded particularly good, even though it was not Victor themed.

“All of the other skaters

Used to run and hide in fear

They knew that angry Yura

Would likely kick them in the rear.

Then one day in Hasetsu

Victor gave him news

“Yura with your angry way,

You will skate to agape.”

“HEY KATSUDON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SINGING?”

Yuuri just smiled innocently and responded with a nonchalant, “just something that’s been stuck in my head,” before heading off the ice.

“HEY VICTOR, YAKOV SAYS YOU’RE IN CHARGE OF MY WARM UPS TODAY.”

If Yura questioned why he was given so many suicides that day for warm up then he decided not to question it. 

Victor really wanted to know how that song ended.

-

The night before his birthday Victor and Yuuri were on a video call, since someone thought it was a good idea to have Russian and Japanese Nationals at the same time. Victor hated whoever they were.

Yuuri had won gold earlier that day and Victor couldn’t be prouder, he only wished he had been there, but Yuuri insisted it was fine and that he could make it up to him by winning Russian nationals. The men’s free skate was tomorrow, his birthday. He would love to win a gold medal to match Yuuri’s for his birthday.

They had started the call as soon as Victor was able to get away from all the media following his short program (Yura was furious that Victor had beat him in the short by a handful of points), and had continued their evening as normal(ish), just from completely different time zones. It was late in Japan and Yuuri was clearly tired but determined not to end the call just yet when Victor heard a knock at his door, which he knew to be Yakov by the call of “Victor, you’d better be decent” which came immediately after the knock. Yuuri promised that he would still be there when Yakov left, so Victor reluctantly went to talk to his coach.

When he got back (finally) he saw Yuuri half asleep, laying on the hotel bed and singing quietly but clearly to himself.

“Silent Ice

Gleaming ice

All is calm

Lights are bright

Waiting for his music to start

I sure hope that the judges are smart

Give him gold here tonight

Give him gold here tonight”

“I love all your Vicmas songs,” Victor said without thinking. Yuuri startled awake, his face suddenly bright red.

“Y-you’ve heard them?”

“Of course,” Victor laughed, “You’ve been singing them for months, and I always pay attention when you talk, or in this case sing.”

Yuuri hid his face in his hands, mumbling incoherently.

“Yuuuuuri, I love them! And I love that you made a holiday about me!”

Yuuri looked up. “You’ve been talking to Phichit,” Yuuri stated deadpan.

“Maaaybe,” Victor smiled innocently before remembering part of that conversation, “I still haven’t heard ‘Victor Baby.’”

“WHAT! I’M GOING TO KILL PHICHIT!”

“But Yuuuuuuri,” Victor purred, “I really want to hear it. It is my birthday tomorrow after all.”

“It is. Good night. Happy Birthday. Go win gold. I’ll talk to you tomorrow!” Yuuri then ended the call. It was probably for the best. Victor had a gold medal to win for Vicmas tomorrow.

-

When Victor and Yuuri were both back in Saint Petersburg (wearing matching gold medals) Victor finally got to hear ‘Victor Baby’. It might be his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, the original versions of Yuuri's songs are  
> O Holy Night  
> I Saw Three Ships  
> Here Comes Santa Claus  
> O Come All Ye Faithful  
> Rockin Around the Christmas Tree  
> Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer  
> Silent Night  
> Santa Baby


End file.
